The Hunger Games: Manda and Peeta
by MandaHutcherson
Summary: This year's tributes extraordinary. District 12 has its first volunteer. Manda Everdeen. Manda and District 12's male tribute, Peeta Mellark must fight to the death with 22 other tributes. Who will be the victor? May the odds be EVER in your favor!
1. The Reaping

Manda's POV:

"Prim! Katniss! Manda! I'm leaving! I'll be back to get you three ready for the reaping!" Mother said walking out the door.

"Ok Mom!" I heard Katniss yell. She takes care of our family. She has been ever since father died. She's 16 years old. Prim's 12 and I'm 14. The reaping this year is scary for all of us. It's Prim's first year and she's freaking out. Katniss and I comfort her until Katniss has to leave to hunt with Gale. Our families help support each other. Katniss and Gale hunt. Mother and Prim are the healers. Gale's mother cleans and I work at the Hob. I give Katniss discounts all the time. Weekends I have off. I hang out with Terrence, my best friend. We go around and trade Katniss and Gales' kill for bread, milk and supplies we need.

"Terrence, what would happen if we had no Capitol? No Hunger Games. No districts. Would we all just fall apart?" I asked.

"I don't know Manda. We've had 75 years of the hunger games. I don't think they'll stop them anytime soon." He said sadly.

"I know. But what they are doing is horrible. I mean 24 tributes go in, and only 1 comes out. Isn't that a little cruel?" I said. "District 12 only has 1 victor alive. This year won't be any different."

"I know. It's all because of the uprising 74 years ago. Here Take this." He hands me a bottle cap pin that has a mutation on it. "I know it's a mutt but I thought it would be good luck for today. Everyone needs luck. Especially today."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you Terrence." He smiled. "Well. I better get back home. Mother should be home soon to help Katniss, Prim, and I ready for the reaping. Happy Hunger Games!" I said and returned back home. Mother just got home and was doing Prims hair. Her hair was in 2 blonde braids.

"You look Magnificent, Prim." I said to her.

"Thank you, Manda. I bet you will look better." She said smiling.

"Thanks, Primmy." I said patting her head.

"Manda, your turn." Mother said to me. She put soft curls in my hair and curled up my bangs a little.

"See. I told you!" Prim said. I giggled.

"Whatever you say, Primmy." Prim and Mother laughed.

"Katniss! Katniss! It's your turn!" Mother yelled. Since District 12 is so small, you can hear yells and screams from the Victor's Village. Katniss came barging through the door.

"I'm here! You look very pretty, Little Duck." She said. "So do you, Manda." Mother put one braid in Katniss's long brown hair.

"You look pretty too, Katniss." I said. Prim agreed. "Look what Terrence got me today." I showed them the bottle cap mutt pin. They thought it was really cool. The bell sounded. That meant we had to go down to the justice building. Katniss and I explained to Prim on what's going to happen.

"Deal?" I said to Prim. She nodded. Katniss, Prim and I walked down hand in hand to the justice building. Katniss and I got separated from Prim. We went to look for her but it reaping started. Effie Trinket walked out on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be EVER in your favor!" she started. "Ladies First!" she said cheerfully. She reached her and in the bowl and read the female tributes name aloud.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She squealed. Prim made her way down the aisle. Katniss left my side. I called her name.

"Katniss! Katniss! NO!" I knew what she was doing. I pushed her out of my way. "I VOLONTEER! I VOLONTEER TO TAKE PRIMS PLACE!" I screamed. Prim turned around.

"NO! MANDA! NO!" Prim and Katniss screamed. Katniss ran to grab me and Gale came along as well. Gale ended up dragging Prim and Katniss to mother. I walked up on stage.

"State your name!" she said.

"Manda Everdeen." I mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure she was your sister. That's just a guess." She said. I'm not sure if she was kidding or she was just being plain stupid.

"Yes. Yes she is." I said.

"Let's get on with the male tributes!" she said cheerfully. How can she be cheery? Everyone's going to watch me die! How is this happy for her? She reads the tribute's name.

"Peeta Mellark."

My heart sank. Butterflies took over my stomach. I've had a huge crush on him ever since the last day of school party in the 2nd grade! He pulled me in the corner of our classroom and planted a kiss on my lips. I will NEVER forget that. I snapped back to reality when Peeta stuck out his hand asking for me to shake it. I did of course. Effie led us to the justice building door to say our goodbyes to our family and friends. My first visit was from Prim, Katniss and Mother.

"Use your shooting skills Father I taught you. You know how to throw knifes and set snares. Use those skills as well. Try to get your hands on Knifes and a bow." Katniss said. "Try to make alliances as best as you can. You're good with people."

"I'll try. Thanks for the tip." I said and gave her a hug. I heard her sniffle.

"Try to make it back! Please try!" Prim said crying hysterically.

"Shh shh! I will try Prim! I promise! Calm down! Everything's going to be fine." I said calmingly. She looked relieved. I gave her a big hug then turned to mother and gave her a hug too. The Peacekeepers came in to whisk them away. Katniss and Prim grabbed on to me refusing to let go.

"NO! NO!" they said "NO!" the Peacekeepers plied them off of me like a Band-Aid. It hurt a lot. I started to cry. My next visitor was Terrence I ran into him and hugged him tight. One year ago he told me he had a crush on me. I told him I just wanted to be friends. He was mad go a long time but he finally forgave me.

"I'm scared Terrence!" I cried even harder. He tried to calm me down but nothing worked. After his attempts he just let me cry.

"Try to win. For Prim, Katniss, your mother. For me, Manda. Please win. For all of us. We all love you and we hate to see you get hurt. Get the bow, and a ton of knifes. We need you back." He said. Tears were rolling down his face.

I-I will t-try. I-I promise." I said through my tears. "Keep my family company! Please!" I yelled. I hugged him one last time. He kissed my forehead right before the peacekeepers came in to take him away. Sadly, he was my last visitor. I got into a car with Effie and Peeta. We were and are both crying hard. Effie left us both alone. We didn't want to talk or be talked to. We finally got to the private jet and boarded on.

"Ready to meet our mentor?" Peeta asked through his tears. We were checking out the compartment. I was still crying so he opened his arms to me. "Everyone needs a hug." I ran into his arms.

"I'm so scared, Peeta. I'm nothing like my sister. She's brave. I went so Prim would have enough food. I'm not a big hunter. And-" he cut me off.

"Shh. I'm scared too hopefully this Haymitch guy will help us." He said hugging me tighter.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you two…?" he trailed off. We both know what he meant.

"Um no." I started. "We both just needed someone to talk to." Peeta nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Well I just came here for a drink." He said grabbing the beer bottle from the cooler.

"Uh not to be rude or anything but aren't you supposed to be helping us?" Peeta said. Haymitch slapped Peeta.

"I will when I get to it!" he yelled. Peeta punched Haymitch and I held a knife up to his neck. "Kill me! You'll have no sponsors! You'll die in a heartbeat! It's not like I care!" he chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" I hissed. "You won this thing! You're supposed to help us win!"

"I'll get to it sweetheart. Don't have a heart attack. It's hard to replace a tribute." He slurred. You can just tell he's drunk. I sighed and Peeta and I went to our rooms.

"Pssssst! Manda! Pssssst!" I heard a whisper. It was Peeta.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. He nodded. "Same. You can hang with me in here if you want to." I offered. He smiled and sat on my bed.

"Being here feels like a bad dream I just can't wake up from. You know what I mean?" He asked. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah. Like today, when my family and friends came to say goodbye, I couldn't think straight. I don't want Prim and Katniss or Terrence watching the games this year at all. I don't want them being disappointed with me if I don't come back." I said. I started to cry.

"That's exactly how I feel. I wish they never started the games." Peeta said.

"Doesn't everyone?" I said.

"Well I'm going back to my room." Peeta said. I didn't want him to leave

"Wait! I don't want to sleep alone. Stay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said. He crawled under the covers and cuddled with me. I smiled and trailed off to sleep.

**New chapter up soon!**


	2. Opening Ceremonies

Peeta's POV:

I woke up realizing I wasn't home. I was on a jet. Lying with my elementary crush Manda. Things couldn't get better! I'm right considering I'm going to die in the games. I wanna die knowing that Manda's safe though. I stretched and she woke up.

"Good morning." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"Good morning." She said. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing knowing there was company." I said. She smiled. "How did you sleep?" I asked poking her nose.

"Great!" she said. "Today is the opening ceremonies. I wonder what we are going to be dressed in when we get to the capitol."

"Probably coal miners as usual." I sighed. Effie barged in.

"Todays a BIG d- Peeta! Were you in here all night doing 'things'? She asked.

"EFFIE! He was with me all night but we weren't doing anything. Were just friends. Right Peeta?" Manda said shocked.

"r-right." I stuttered. I want to be more then friends though! I hope she feels the same way.

"Well come on out for breakfast when you're ready." Effie said. She held by gaze as if to say "I don't believe you" then she left.

"She doesn't believe us, Peeta." Manda said. I was about to say the same thing to her.

"I know. Change the subject if she brings it up. Alright?" I said.

"alright." She said quietly. I walked back to my room and put on a dark green shirt and some jeans shorts and met Manda in her room. She was wearing a purple strapless shirt and white shorts. She looked beautiful.

"You look very pretty, Manda." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Peeta" She said with a bigger smile on her face. She is so sweet. That's one of the things I love about her. "Let's go to breakfast." she said. She grabbed my hand and we walked down to the dinning compartment.

"Good Morning you two. Did you have fun last night?" Haymitch said wiggling his eyebrows. Manda grabbed a sausage and threw it at him. I chuckled.

"Classy, Manda. Real Classy." Haymitch said sarcastically. Manda did a fake laugh.

"HA! My classiness isn't for you Haymitch." She shot back. She sat down and patted to the seat next to her. I took my seat and ate. I had everything on the table. Eggs, Sausage, toast, pancakes, French toast, orange juice and even hot apple cider. We don't get all these foods in District 12 which is the poor district. After I eat everything on my plate, I feel sick to my stomach. Manda's face looked green. Haymitch noticed.

''Next time, don't eat as much." He said. He patted my back then I vomited all over the table. The sight of it made me want to vomit more. Manda vomited too. I guess it was either the stench or the look made her vomit. I ran into my room and got in the shower to clean the stench of vomit off my body. I vomited once more in the shower. After that I felt much better. I put on clean clothes on since I ruined the others. We finally arrived at the capitol. Manda and I looked out the window to see the capitol in person. I've only seen it on television. Everyone at the capitol looked weird. Manda smiled and waved. So I did the same.

"What the heck is wrong with these people? They look like someone just threw up on them!" I said to Manda through my teeth. She giggles. Ironically we both just threw up.

"I don't know but I heard that weird is fashionable here." She said through her teeth. We don't want the capitol people knowing that were talking about them. I chuckled. We got out of the jet and made our way to the training building. Since were district 12, we get the top floor.

"This is your floor!" Effie announces. "You two will be training here until the games begin!"

"My god! How can she be so happy all the time!" Manda said. I just laughed.

"COME ON CHOP! CHOP! IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR STYLISTS!" Haymitch slurred.

"Are you ever going to be sober enough to help, Haymitch?" I shot back. He groaned. I went down to a room and got prepped before going to my stylist. Not any major alterations so it was pretty quick. Got my hair trimmed, eye brows waxed, legs shaved a bit, and body cleaned. I feel like a different person. Finally I meet my stylist, Portia.

"Hello, Peeta. I'm Portia. Now I know this isn't the place you want to be right now since the occasion and all but I just want you to know I'm not here to make you handsome. I'm here to help you win. How you ask? I making you look presentable for the capitol's people. They will be sponsoring you." Portia said. It took me a minute to presses all of that but then I responded.

"A-alright." I stuttered. "So what are you dressing me up in? A coal miner's outfit?" I asked. I'm my head I was hoping she would say no. we need a change every once in a while.

"No." she said. My face flushed with relief. "Cinna and I are doing something a little different."

"Who's Cinna?" I asked confused.

"Oh! Sorry! Cinna is Manda's stylist." She said. "Since your district is mining, we will be dressing you up as coal. You know what we do with coal?" she asked me.

"Uhh… burn it? I don't know." I said. She nodded her head.

"Precisely. Now put this on." She hands me a black blazer, black button shirt, black pants and a black tie. "Now this isn't just an ordinary suit. This is a fire retardant state of the art suit. It keeps you cool and keeps the flames away from any open skin." I nod my head the stroll down the hall to a dressing room. I slip on the suit and come right back out. Portia leads me to the chariots. I find Manda in a black mini dress with jewels on her shoulder. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Manda, you look beautiful." I said without even knowing. I shouldn't have said that but it was true. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks! You look very handsome." She said smiling. "Ready to be on fire?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. Then Cinna explained to us what was going to happen.

"Ok so we will be setting your capes on fire. Not your whole outfit. Smile." They are going to love you!" he exclaims. Then he sets us on fire. We get on the chariots and as we are pulling away, Cinna screams something but I don't know what.

"What did he say!" Manda asked.

''He said we should do this." I said as I pulled her into me. I had to come up with something. We embraced each other on the chariot and smiled at the capitol people. Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at us as we made it to the capitol square. President Snow greeted us. Then we went back to our stylists.

"You guys did great!" Cinna said. He pulls me to the side. Great job Peeta. Nice touch out there. Very creative." He said.

"Thank you. And what did you say when we were riding away from you?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"I said do something that will make them remember you and you did exactly what I wanted you to." He said patting my back. We walked back over and Manda gave me a big hug. I spun her around. After I set her down, a boy from district 2 was staring at her. I shoot him a glare.

"Come on Manda, let's go." I said still staring at district 2 boy. She nodded and we left. We got up to our room and ate dinner.

"Peeta, why was that boy staring at me?" she asked me. She knew.

"He finds you as a threat, sweetheart." Haymitch said. "He finds you both as a threat." Manda and I exchange looks. "Now tell me your skills. I heard your good with people, Manda."

"Kind of. I trade for my sister Katniss and her friend Gale. I also hunt a bit." She said.

"She's great. She trades with my mother all the time. She's also a great hunter. She takes after her sister. She's very handy with a knife. That's her main weapon. She stabs the deer right in the eye. My dad buys her kill." I said smiling. She shot me a glare.

"Peeta is very strong. I see him lift bags of flour like it's just a feather. He won a wrestling tournament in school last month. Hand to Hand combat is his specialty." She said to Haymitch. Rage got to me.

"Yes. Because they're going to have bags of flour I can throw at people. I'm Useless, Manda! We all are! That's what was going to be killed off! WE HAVE NO CHANCE! NONE OF US DO! Everyone is going to have a weapon. I don't even know how to throw a knife correctly! I'm not going to win! I can't do anything to help me so what's the point! Why help if I'm going to die?" I yelled at Manda. She looked terrified. Tears came to her eyes then my eyes. Manda ran into her bedroom crying.

"Peeta don't talk like that. You're going to try. Tomorrow you'll get all the help you need. I'll also be coaching you kids. Now, get some sleep. I can't look at you right now after what you did to her." Haymitch said and shooed me off to my room. I waked to Manda's room. I wanted to apologize. She was crying hysterically. I knocked on the door.

"Manda? It's Peeta. Can I talk to you?" I asked calmly. She opened the door a crack..

"I don't know, Peeta. Are you going to yell at me saying I have no chance again?" she snapped at me.

"No Manda. I want to apologize." I said. She opened the door wide open.

"Come in then." She said quietly. She walked into the bathroom. "Go on." She said.

"Manda, I'm really sorry for what I said. My temper got at a high place. I've never done that before. I'm just in a bad place at a bad time. My mother even said that I wouldn't win. She hates me anyways. I'm just so sorry." I said. Before I could say anything more, Manda came up to me and hugged me tight.

"I'm just so stressed out Peeta! I just need someone to talk to. Can you stay here again?" she said still crying.

"Of course but come here." I dragged her to the roof of our building. "It's better to talk up here where no one can hear us. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself and who visited you yesterday." She said half smiling.

"Well I'm a baker as you know and love to paint. My mother hates me. My father hates my mother. They're getting a divorce. My brothers and I are going to be living with my father thank god. I can't stand my mother. My father never really liked her that much. He loved your mother. As weird as that sounds. My family visited me. My brothers lifted me up by telling me jokes and encouraging me to win. My father was giving me tips and hugging me and my mother? Let's just say she had no care in the world for me. All she said was "Peeta, have fun dying!" then she left. My father and brothers were crying with me and my father said "when you come back, that bitch will be out of our lives." I laughed. Then Delly came in to visit me. She said good luck and rushed out before I could see her cry. Your mother and sisters also came in to see me. I was very surprised. Katniss said "Keep an eye on my sister, Peeta. Good luck to you." I said that I would do anything in my power to keep you alive. To keep us alive. Prim gave me a hug and your mother shook my hand." I said. Tears ran down her face and mine too. I pulled her in close and kissed her forehead lightly. "Do you want to talk about your life and visitors, Manda? You don't have to if you're too upset." I said movie the hair out of her face.

"It's ok. I'll tell you." She said. She lied down with her head on my lap and told me about her life. "Well Katniss, Prim and I practically live on our own. Our mother goes to work and lies in bed the rest of the time. She's been depressed ever since Father died. Katniss and I try to get her moving but she doesn't budge. Katniss and Gale provide us with food. Prim gives us medical care if were sick or hurt. My friend Terrence and I trade the food and buy supplies we need for our families. We run a smooth oiled machine. When Prim got picked for the reaping, Katniss and I were in total shock. Katniss went to volunteer for her but I pushed her to the ground and volunteered before she could say anything. She's the main the supply and I am nothing to them except a go-getter. Prim is only 12 so why should she go? It was for the best. My first visitor was Katniss, Prim and Mother. Katniss gave me tips and Prim begged me to at least try to win. My mother just cried. She couldn't put into words how she felt at the moment I guess. My last visitor was Terrance. He gave me advice and told me to win. All I could say was "I'll try." I couldn't stop crying during the whole thing. It was too painful to say goodbye. I didn't want to face them." We both started to cry a little bit.

"I feel better a little now that I actually talked about it. Do you?" I asked. She nodded. "let's go to sleep we have a training day ahead. She smiled and nodded and we both went to her room.

"Let's sleep in your room tonight." Manda suggested. I nodded and I lead her to my room.

I opened my arms. "This is my room! Welcome." She giggled. Manda and I crawled under the covers and snuggled up to each other. I finally drifted asleep with a wide smile on my face.


	3. Training: Day 1

Manda's POV:

"Manda! MANDA! WAKE UP!"

I immediately shock awake. "Nightmare!" I said. That's all I could say. I was in total shock because of the dream I had. I was in a tree and one of the tributes was bashing my head in with a sharp rock.

"Manda! Are you alright? You were screaming for 10 minutes straight and I couldn't get you awake! You scare me to death!" he pulled me into his chest. He made me feel safe.

I looked around confused. "Wh-what time is it?" I stuttered. Peeta looked at the clock.

"Its 9:00 we better get ready. See you in a few minutes, ok?" I nodded.

I walked down to my room and I see Cinna left an outfit out for me. Black pants and a gray, black and red shirt with the number 12 on the back. I walked down to the dining hall. Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia and Effie were just finishing up breakfast. I sat down and had an orange and toast. Peeta and I were dressed in the same clothes. We finished and Haymitch led us down to the training center.

"Now you two stay together. Try to make alliances. Don't show them everything you can do. Save that for the private lesson with the Gamemakers." Peeta and I exchanged looks then nod. We were the first tributes there. "Alright I'm going to go back upstairs. Don't kill anyone. Save that for the games. Also get to know your careers." Haymitch said then he went back up the elevator.

Everyone flushed in after Haymitch left. A peacekeeper gave us rules. They we pretty much don't kill each other or come in violent contact. "Now if anyone of you breaks the rules, you will be brutally punished." We all agreed and started our training. Peeta and I went to the climbing station. He struggled a lot so I helped since I climb all the time at home. We looked over at the Knifes station and saw District 2. They stared at us.

I turned to Peeta. "Hey Peeta. I'm going to say hello to them." I said smiling. He grabbed my arm.

"Do you want me to come? I mean there district 2 tributes." He said concerned.

I laughed at him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine Peeta." He nodded and I walked over to the district 2 tributes. "Hello District 2." I said in a fierce tone. They exchanged looks then nodded.

"Hello fire girl." The boy said. "What's your _real _name 12?" the girl asked. She had to be around my age and the boy looked 17 maybe 18.

I smiled. "My name is Manda Everdeen. I volunteered for my sister Prim before my other sister Katniss could. You may have heard of me." I said rolling my eyes at them. "And what are… _your_ names?" I said disgustedly.

The girl pointed at the boy. "That's Cato and I'm Clove." She stuck her hand out at me for me to shake it. "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and then Cato's. "Show me what you got Manda." Cato said. I nodded and took the floor. I grabbed a bow and arrow. I shot right into the heart of the dummy not one but six times. I didn't want to show off my Knives throwing just yet. I'm saving that for the private training session with the gamemakers.

Cato and Clove clapped. "Well done Fire girl." Cato said. "We should team up in the games." I laughed.

"We'll see about that, Warrior boy." I said then walked away. Peeta was over in the camouflage station with District 6. "Hey!" I said to him cheerfully. He smiled.

"Hey! How'd it go?" he asked. I just giggled.

"Good. Their names are Cato and Clove. There actually pretty nice. They want to team up with me in the games. I laughed at them saying 'we'll see about that'." He laughed.

"I knew you were good with people but I didn't know you were that good." He said. He pulled me close. I looked up at him since Peeta is a few inches taller than me.

"Peeta? What are you doing?" I asked curiously. He smiled. "I'm giving them something to look at since they keep staring at us." I nodded as if I was saying "ok" to Peeta. "Why don't you show them what you can do." I suggested.

He shrugged. "Sure why not. Make sure there looking." I nodded. "I'll tell you when to go." I said and he nodded back at me and went over to Cato, Clove and District 1.

"Hey Fire Girl. This is Marvel and Glimmer. Marvel, Glimmer, this is the girl I was telling you about. Her name is Manda." Cato said. They smiled and waved at me. I smiled back. "Well I'm going to go train. See you later." I said and I walked to Peeta. "Ok. There looking. Throw that." I said pointing at the medicine ball. It had to weigh about 175 pounds. He nodded and threw it. It went pretty far. The careers – that's what we call districts 1 and 2 – looked pleased. They walked up to Peeta and started to talk to him. I went up to him during their conversation and put my arms around him.

"Great Job, Peeta!" He smiled. Cato coughed awkwardly.

"We're going to consider you in part of our career pack. We'll see after we see your training scores." Clove said then they all walked away.

I turned to Peeta. "Who said I wanted to be part of their alliance?" he said. I giggled and shook my head.

"Come one. Let's go to the knifes station. I'm going to teach you some knife throwing." He smiled and nodded. We walked over and I started throwing knifes. Cato and the rest of the careers were watching us. Peeta saw they were and he knew what to do. "You're doing great Peeta!" I said. He really was. He hit the dummy with the knife. Not right at the heart every time but he hit the dummy.

Cato and the rest of the careers were watching us. Peeta saw they were. "Do you want me to teach you how to throw a spear?" Peeta asked. I agreed because I was freaked out a bit. I threw it and it went over the dummy and almost hit a light bulb. Peeta laughed. "Here let me help" he said.

He put one arm around me and one arm on mine. Our fingers linked together. He talked to me seductively and led me slowly. I knew at that moment. I wanted to keep him. I have strong feeling for this boy with the bread. The whistle blew signaling lunch. I was starving. Peeta and I went to the dining hall together. All the tributes were seated.

"Manda! Peeta! Come over here and sit with us!" Clove said. Peeta and I really didn't want to but we had no choice since their careers. We walked over and sat down next to each other. I sat in between Peeta and Clove. "So! Are you and Peeta…?" Clove asked. I knew she meant are we boyfriend and girlfriend. Peeta looked at me as if to say 'do you want me to answer?' I gave him a slight nod. He looked at Clove.

"Yes. We are." He said. I tensed up about to spit out water I just took in. Peeta grabbed my hand. I relaxed a bit. Pure silence flushed over the table while Clove, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel exchanged looks and smilled.

Glimmer finally broke the silence. "Aright. Well. I'm going to go train. Marvel? Do you want to come?" she asked Marvel awkwardly. He nodded and they left. I figured that Glimmer and Marvel were a couple. Cato and Peeta were talking about wrestling while Clove and I talked about knifes. We had a lot in common surprisingly. She trained with her father before he passed away and she is the middle child of her family as well. Peeta tapped my shoulder.

"Looks like you've got a stalker." He said. I whipped my head around and I saw a little girt about Prim's age staring at me. I smiled at her and she walked away.

"Peeta, I think I scared her away." He laughed at me. I turned to Clove and Cato. "I'm gunna go train. Do you want to come, Peeta?" I said seductively. He nodded and we left. We trained for the rest of the day at the knifes station. After that we went back up to our districts floor. We got out of the elevator and I smacked Peeta's arm and kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground

"Shit, Manda! What the hell was that for!" he said through the pain I caused him. I was furious. What gave him the right to say that? I thought he was just going to say no! I mean I like him a lot but he didn't have to do that to me. He made me look weak in front of the careers!

"Well Peeta let me think of what you did. To start off, YOU SAID THAT WE WERE TOGETHER! CLEARLY WE ARN'T! YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK, PEETA! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed at him. He got up off the ground. He was still regaining his breath after I knocked the wind out of him.

"I PANNICKED! SORRY IT DOSN'T APPEAL TO YOUR LIKINGS BUT HUNNY, SOME PEOPLE ALSO WANT TO STAY ALIVE. SAYING THAT WE ARE TOGETHER WILL GET THEM TO APROOVE US INTO THE CARRER PACK!" he screamed back at me. A bit of sarcasm was in his voice. He had a point but I still had to defend mine.

"I WAS TRYING TO DO THAT MYSELF! FOR THE BOTH OF US! SORRY MY DOING WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU." I shot back. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"LOOK AT ME! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DID THAT? I WANTED TO SAVE YOU! OUT OF ALL THE 24 TRIBUTES I WANT YOU TO WIN THE MOST!" Who knew he could have so much rage? It's kind of hot. He's so sweet; trying to save me and all but I'm still mad.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAVE MY LIFE PEETA! I NEED YOU TO-" before I could say anything more, I heard someone cough awkwardly. _Shit. _I think to myself. I turned to see Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and Portia staring at us. "How long have you been watching us?" I asked awkwardly.

Cinna grinned. "Right when you two got out of the elevator. You two were just too oblivious to notice." Dammit! Now they're going to think I'm weak as well.

"Can we eat? I'm starving" I said. I had to change the subject. I couldn't look at Peeta. I'm still mad at him. _We'll finish our argument later _it think. _We can't just leave it out in the open. _Haymitch nodded and we went to the dining hall. I grabbed my food and went to eat in my room. I couldn't look at anyone. I was too ashamed at what Peeta did to me. I ate chicken and mashed potatoes and watched previous Hunger Games. It gave me some strategies that I could use. Someone knocks on my door.

"Manda? It's Peeta. Can we talk?" He's the last person I wanted to talk to. I opened the door and he walked in and shut the door. "Manda You're the only one here who I can actually talk to. I don't want anything to happen to you that's all. I'm sorry I couldn't let you do that on your own." I still don't understand why he would do that. I stayed my distance from him. Just in case I felt the urge to pick him in the balls.

"Peeta! I don't need to save my life! I can do that on my own. That doesn't give you the right to lie and say we were together! The careers are going to think I'm weak! Then I'll have no chance! Don't you see what you did? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I broke down and cried. I never felt so emotional.

"I did not ruin your life! I tried to protect it! Cato even told me that he and Clove are a couple! Glimmer and Marvel are too! That's how it works here! He's really considering us! I just don't understand why you're freaking out about this!" He raised his voice again. Very hot. Especially now that his hair is all messy.

"You wanna know why this bothers me? Because I feel betrayed. I have strong feelings for you, Peeta. I just don't know if they're positive yet or negative yet." I said. I do know my feeling for him. There defiantly positive. I just don't want him knowing that yet. "Just don't put me in that situation again please. Don't lie to protect me. Please." He walked up to me and grabbed my neck and kissed me. I felt like I was back in 2nd grade but Peeta wasn't aggressive back in 2nd grade. He is now. It's not sloppy aggressiveness. It's perfect. I liked it. His toungs traced my lips and I parted them. Our toungs dance together in sync. Where did this Peeta come from? He pulled away.

"Never." He said. I smiled. I was still in shock but I didn't let it show. You can never be mad at a guy like Peeta for long. That why I think I love him. He's so sweet and adorable and doesn't hurt anyone. He is the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with. Literally. My lips crashed into his again but I made the first move this time. His lips tasted like chicken and gravy. I don't know what came over me. I felt like I was home again. I pulled away and smiled.

"You know were going to have to keep playing up this 'couple' thing in front of the careers?" I asked with a hint of pain in my voice. I won't be faking. I actually feel that way about him. It's painful to know it's all fake. He smiled slightly.

"Ha. Yeah." The way he said that almost made me cry. His voice sounded so painful. A tear rolled down my check. Peeta looked extremely hurt. I think it's the same reason why I'm hurting. He hugged me tightly. He knew I was hurting too. I hugged him back.

"Can you sleep here with me? I'm too emotional to sleep here alone." I said innocently. He chuckled then nodded. We snuggled in bed and he kissed my forehead. I smiled and trailed off to sleep in his arms.

"PRIM! KATNISS! NO!" I screamed. Nightmares.

"Dammit Manda! You scared the shit out of me!" Peeta yelled.

"Sorry" I said quietly. Tears came to my eyes. I can't take this feeling anymore. Waiting to die. It's so painful. Especially since I don't have much time with Peeta. I trailed back to sleep thinking happy thoughts. Before I could stop dreaming about him, my dreams got scary. Next thing I knew, I saw Peeta being stabbed to death by Cato.


	4. Training: Day 2

Peeta's POV:

I heard screaming from Manda. I was startled awake. I look at her and saw that she was crying as well. I shook her awake and held her in my arms. She finally started to calm down. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked. She nodded.

"In m-my dream, we were in the games and it was just me and you as allies. Cato found us and we climbed a tree. You fell off the tree and Cato looked up at me and said 'I'm going to kill your precious bread boy.' He lifted his sword and…." She trailed off. I knew exactly what she was going to say. She cried harder and I hugged her tighter saying soothing words. She turned to me. "How come you don't have any nightmares?" she asked.

"I do. I get them all the time. I just don lash out like you do." I said with a smirk on my face. She giggled.

"What are your nightmares usually about?" she asked me curiously.

I think for a while before answering. "They are usually about a loved one in danger." I didn't wanna say anything about her. When the time is right I will. She nodded. "What time is it?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"It's," she looked at the clock. "Nine o'clock. We better get ready." I nodded. She went back to her room and I got ready. I put on the same clothes as yesterday. I honestly didn't care. It's just training. I walked down to Manda's room to walk with her to breakfast. She came out wearing a strapless shirt with the number 12 on the front and back and shorts with 12 on the side. She looked… amazing. She grabbed my hand and we walked down the breakfast in silence. It wasn't awkward. It was calming. When we got to the dining hall Haymitch and Effie were at the table. Haymitch was drunk –As usual.

"Nice of you to join us. Now go train." Haymitch slurred. Typical Haymitch. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning to you too Haymitch! You're such a nice guy! What would we do without you?" Manda said sarcastically. He looked down at our hands and smirked. We unlinked our fingers and blushed. Manda and I grabbed a muffin and we headed down. "Another day of training. You ready?" she asked me while we were riding down the elevator.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I huffed. The elevator opened and all the tributes were there. Manda grabbed my hand. Clove motioned us to come over. We didn't object. We walked over together to the arrow station. Glimmer was working on her shooting. Not as good as Manda might I add.

"Hey guys!" Manda said cheerfully. Cato, Glimmer and Marvel waved. Clove came up and hugged Manda. Looks like they have been growing close. Even though they've only been talking for a day, they look like best friends. "Hey Clovie!" she said. She was still holding my hand tightly.

"Hey Manda! Ready to train?" she asked. Cato came up behind Clove and planted a kiss on her cheek.

He looked up at me and Manda and wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey guys." He said. I pulled Manda into my arms. She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile made me smile as well. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me. Fake of course. It pains me to make her fake this. I don't want to force her to do this. I want it to be real. Why did I have to do that yesterday? I pulled away and she rested her forehead on mine. Glimmer cleared her throat awkwardly.

"are you guys done? I was going to ask Manda if she could help me and Clove with arrows."

Manda pulled away. "Uh... Yeah!" she turned to me and smiled. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in my ear. "I'll be back soon." Then she kissed my ear lobe. Chills ran down my spine. Shit. I feel my pant going up, forming a tent. She looked down and blushed. I heard Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel laugh. I hurried up and covered myself. Manda laughed and walked away. While Manda, Clove and Glimmer trained together, Cato, Marvel and I trained as well. We started at the camouflage station. I showed them a technique but not all of them. I have to survive don't I? Then we went to the hand-to-hand combat station.

Cato was the first to break the silence. "So! How is she?" he asked me wiggling his eyebrows. Here we go… Now I hate this 100% more. I got Manda and I in deep shit. I laughed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't know, Cato. Nice of you to ask though." I said sarcastically. Cato and Marvel started to laugh.

"It was a test dude. None of us have done anything with them! If you did, you're weak and useless. Also you would be bad for the career pack." Cato said. Was he offering me a spot in the careers? They better offer Manda a spot to or I won't join. Before I could answer, the lunch bell rang. Marvel, Cato and I met up with Clove, Glimmer and Manda for lunch. Manda sat in between me and Clove. She was practically sitting on me. Manda, Glimmer and Clove were talking like they were best friends since grade school. Girls. I want to get away from them and train with Manda. Alone.

"Manda, Want to train together?" I asked. She nodded. We got up and went to the sword station.

After a while of training together, Cato came up to me and Manda.

"Do you know where my sward went?" he asked politely.

"No sorry and it isn't your sword. Its everyone's'." I said defensively.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it? Cause that kind of looks like the one I've been using for the past two days so technically, its mine." he pointed to the sword in Manda's hand. Irritation was in his voice. Manda stepped forward.

"It was on the rack so I picked it up. They all look the same don't they?" She asked shyly. I felt that something bad was going to happen.

"No they don't look the same. Now give." He held out his hands. Manda went to the rack, grabbed a sword, and handed it to him. He pushed her up agented the wall and grabbed her by the neck. "Now we can do this the easy way," he put out his hand. "Or the hard way. You choose." He squeezed her neck harder.

"Cato! Stop!" I yelled. He ignored me and pushed me away.

Manda kept screaming my name, Clove's name and Cato's.

"CLOVE! PEETA! HELP! CATO PLEASE STOP! PEETA!" she screamed.

"I don't think I will stop. Well, at least not until I get my sword back. As for Peeta helping you? He won't." He turned his head to me "He's too weak."

"IT'S N-NOT YOUR S-SWORD!" she screamed struggling to breath. She looked at me and mouthed. "Peeta, Please." I nodded.

I turned to Clove and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her then I punched Cato. He passed out on the ground. I looked back at Clove and she mouthed "it's ok" then I turned all my attention to Manda who was gasping for air. I helped her up and held her in my arms. She was crying extremely hard. I tried to calm her down but she would just cry harder. Freaking gamemakers did NOTHING.

Manda and I tried to continue training but she kept breaking down. Clove trained with us too. She felt so bad of the way Cato acted. Training ended as soon as private training stated. Manda and I sat with Clove, Marvel and Glimmer. Cato is being punished as we speak. I feel bed for punching him but he was going out of control.

"District 1 Glimmer." one of the gamemakers said over the speaker.

"Well. See you soon!" Glimmer said. Manda and Clove stood up and hugged her.

"Good luck, Glim!" They both said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" Glimmer went up to Marvel and kissed him. "Good luck."

"Good Luck to you too Glimmer." She got up and left.

45 minutes later the speaker boomed "District 1 Marvel."

"Good luck Marv." I said.

"You too, Peeta." He left.

Another 45 minutes later. "District 2 Clove."

Manda and Clove got and hugged. "Walk me down?" Clove asked Manda.

"Of course!" Manda turned to me. "I'll be right back." She pecked my cheek and walked away.

"Hey Clove! You know I'm really sorry right? I just had to protect Manda and-" she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. If you didn't do it, I would've." She said smiling.

"Good luck." I said as she was walking away. She turned back around.

"Thanks Peeta, you too."

"District 12 Manda Everdeen." The speaker boomed. She took a deep breath in. we were the last two people in the room.

"Good luck, Manda. I know you'll do great." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"Thank you Peeta. Also, thank you for today. You save me." She hugged me tightly. I hugged back. She pulled away and left. About 45 minute of loneliness, they called for me

"District 12 Peeta Mellark." I walked down the hall to the training center. I was kind of shaking. I think I might just throw stuff. Then I got my idea. I went to the camouflage and started to paint on the floor. I made a picture of 24 ropes tied up to form a hole and tied the end to a tree branch. Then I wrote 'Why don't you do this instead. It's less painful to watch.' I stood at the top of the painting.

"Thank you for your time." I walked out. SHIT! I -again – made this 100% worse. I went up to my floor and saw Manda sitting on the couch alone. I sat down with her. She was still crying so I pulled her in my arm. Not like a boyfriend way but a friendly way.

"What did you do?" I asked. I tried to take her mind off the whole Cato thing.

"I threw knifes and I threw towards the gamemakers. It pinned one of the game makers to the wall by the sleeve. He was startled. It was priceless" she said smiling. I laughed. "What did you do?" she asked me.

"Well I painted a picture of a tree with 24 hanging ropes tied to it and the caption was 'Why don't you do this instead. It's less painful to watch.' Then left. I didn't get a chance to see their faces but they were probably mad." She giggled.

"We'll find out in an hour." She said. "I forgot to tell you. Cato and Clove came up to our floor after my training. Clove made him apologize. I could tell he didn't mean it. He wanted to kill my with a passion. I guess he has always wanted to but he had to fake it for Clove because she wanted to be allies with me. That's what Clove told me so it has to be true. I really don't care though because I'll be killing him soon. That's why I hate being friends with Clove and Glimmer." She started to cry again. I hugged her tighter. Haymitch, Effie, Portia, and Cinna came barreling in the room.

"TURN ON THE TV! IT'S STARTING!" Effie squealed. Haymitch ripped the remote out of Manda's hand and changed the channel.

"Sure, Haymitch! You CAN have the remote!" Manda said sarcastically. That's one thing I love about her. She can make anyone feel better during a hard time.

"District 1 Glimmer…. 9!" Cesar Flickerman started.

"District 1 Marvel…. 8! District 2 Clove….10! District 2 Cato…. 2." HA! Serves him right for hurting Manda. He probably couldn't go because he was being punished. He had to get some points because of today.

"District 11 Rue… 8! District 11 Thresh…. 10!"Rue looks about 12 and she got a very high score.

"District 12 Peeta Mellark….. 11!" HOLY SHIT! 11? Manda looked at me.

"Great Job, Peeta!" she squealed.

"District 12 Manda Everdeen….. 12." She was speechless. I kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good Job, Manda!" I said smiling. She was still in my arms. I've got her and she's mine now. NO ONE will keep me away from her. I know how to tell her my feelings.

"Go to bed. We'll celebrate your scores tomorrow." Haymitch slurred. Manda and I went to my bedroom. We crawled into bed and snuggled close.

"Thank you again, Peeta. For everything." She pecked me on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Manda." I said and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Fivee

Manda's POV:

I jolt awake by tons of beeping noises. Peeta was still sleeping so I shook him away.

"PEETA! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" I screamed in his ear. He was startled awake and he fell off the bed.

"What the f- oh. Let's go." He said still half asleep. The elevator was out so we had to run down the stairs. We got to the second level when we saw Clove and Cato come out behind us. Cato shoved me down the stairs.

"Shit! I-I can't walk!" tears started to form in my eyes. I looked down at my foot. It was twisted to the side. Peeta turned to Cato. He was about to punch him. "Peeta. Save it for the games." I said looking at Cato who was smiling.

"Alright. Just let me carry you outside." She said. I was hoping he would instead of abandon me in the staircase. He carried me cradle style outside and we went over to Haymitch.

"What's the deal? Was there a fire?" Peeta asked. Haymitch shook his head.

"Gas leakage. Why are you carrying Manda?" Haymitch looked down at my foot and shook his head.

"Cato pushed me down the stairs. I twisted my ankle. Not a good morning if I do say so myself." I said with a pained smile. "He hates me." We all simultaneously looked at Cato. I waved to Clove. She gave me a pained smile then slapped Cato's arm. I laughed.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Peeta asked me. I really didn't want him to. I was comfortable.

"No! I'm comfy!" I said. He laughed at me. "What? I'm speaking the truth! Don't laugh!" I said crossing my arms. He was still laughing.

"What time is it?" he asked me. I looked over at the wall clock on our building.

"It's 4:30. I can I sleep?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Of course you can." He said smiling. I nestled my face in his neck and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" someone screams in my ear. Effie.

"W-what t-time is it, Effie?" I asked still waking up.

"It's 10:20! Let's go! we have an hour left! Then you're with Haymitch!"

"Where's Peeta? Shouldn't we wait for him?" I asked. She starred at me for a few seconds. Then responded.

"He didn't tell you? He wanted to do separate training with Haymitch." WHAT? How could he? I feel betrayed! This sickens me. I can't even talk right now so I just nod my head. Effie made me put on a long gown. I couldn't wear heals since my foot is sprain. Cinna doesn't want me to walk on it so sent up crutches. After an hour of this, I go see Haymitch.

"Now. Don't be honest during your interview. Say what people want to hear. No one wants to hear your attitude. It's rather…. Annoying." Haymitch said with a big smile on his face. This day is going great. I get betrayed by Peeta, I had to wear those freaking heals, and now Haymitch is treating me like shit.

"Thanks Haymitch! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I said sarcastically. He shook his head.

"See there's that attitude! Practice being nice. Practice on Peeta!" he said. Ughhhh. Peeta's the LAST person I want to talk to right now.

"No thanks. I'm good. I gotta go to Cinna anyways. Bye Haymitch." I said.

"Good luck, sweetheart." He said. I flipped him off and he chuckled. I went to my room and saw Cinna waiting for me.

"Hey Manda. Put this on. We don't have much time." He said. He handed me a red dress. It was absolutely beautiful. I slipped it on and Cinna did my make-up.

"You all nervous for you interview?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Haymitch said to be someone who I'm not. I don't think I'm good at that." I said shyly.

He laughed. "Just… Just pretend you're talking to me. Be honest with me."

I smiled. "Ok. Thank you Cinna." We went down the elevator together. Cinna helped me in Caesar Flickerman's TV station.

"Now go out there and kill it, fire girl. I'll be sitting over there." He pointed to a section. I nodded and he left. I spotted Clove. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Manda! Oh my god! THAT'S what happened to you?" she turned to Cato. "Cato! You're such an ass!" I giggled. It nice to have someone to look after you. "You look beautiful too!"

"It's alright. It's just a sprain. Cinna just doesn't want me walking on it." I said hopefully. "And thanks! You too!" Clove was still mad at Cato. "Well I should get in line. Bye Clove. Bye Cato. See you… in the arena." I said then I left. I got behind Thresh and fiddled with my thumbs. Peeta came up behind me.

"You ready for you interview?" he asked. Such an oblivious child.

"No. and nothing you can say will make it any better." I snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't know that-" I cut him off immediately without a care in the world.

"You don't know much do you?" I barked. I never felt so much rage. We've only spent a week together and were only into our second fight. He stumbled back like he got hit by a brick.

"What did I do to make you all pissy at me this time." He snapped back at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head simultaneously. The guard came out ready to take me to Ceaser. I turned back to Peeta.

"Figure it out. I'll give you a hint." I paused for dramatic effect. "Betrayal." I turned around and the guard helped me on stage.

"Manda! What happened to your leg?" Ceaser asked me. How did I know that was going to be the first question he would ask me?

"I fell down the stairs." I lied. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell them what happened. So I kept it to myself.

"Sit! Sit! We've got lots to talk about in 3 minutes." I sat on the chair next to him. "So. The reaping was pretty tough, huh?" he asked. I don't want to tell him my feelings.

"You have no idea. It was painful to leave my family. I couldn't let Prim who is 12 come here." I stopped. I was about to burst out crying. The crowd 'awed'.

"Are you going to try to make it back to your sisters?" he asked curiously.

"I told them I would." I said with a hint of pain in my voice. Tears were forming.

"I know how hard this must be for you. Your stylist, Cinna did a phenomenal job on your opening ceremonies number and your stunning dress." He gushed.

"Isn't it just the cutest thing?" I stood up and Ceaser twirled me on my good leg. The crowed was going insane. I was on I twirled till' I was extremely dizzy.

"Keep twirling! The crowed is going crazy!" he said like I didn't know.

"I'm too dizzy and I can't stand on this leg for much longer!" I squealed. I sat down just as the buzzer went off. I guess that signals the end of my interview. Ceaser thanked me and a guard guided me off the stage. He led me to a room where I found Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Effie. Cinna gave me a hug. Haymitch gave me a slight nod in congratulations. Effie ran up to me

"You did terrific!" Effie squealed. I smiled.

"Thanks Effie." I said. Peeta came on the screen. I sat down in a chair and watch.

"Hi Ceaser it's nice to meet you." Peeta said.

"How do you like the capitol? Dose it suit your likings?" That's a stupid question. It suits EVERYONES likings no matter who you are.

"It's nice but different. Very different." He said.

"So, Peeta! Not to be forward but got any girl back in District 12?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

He paused for a minute the responded. "Kind of."

Ceaser looked confused. "Kind of? Why Kind of?" he asked. Peeta took in a deep breath.

"There is a girl in District 12 but…." He trailed off. "She's not in District 12… Sh-she came here with me." I hurried and covered my mouth. I was definitely blushing. Tears streamed down my face rapidly. I was hysterically crying. I have no Idea why. Why would he do this to me? I didn't do a THING to him! He promised he would never do this again. I felt betrayal.

"Oh. Well are heart are with you, Peeta." He said as the crowd was taking it all in.

"Thanks Ceaser." He sighed. The buzzer sounded. Ceaser said his thanks and signed out. They both walked off the stage and Peeta came into the room. I was still crying. He looked over at me and the blood drained from his face. He forgot! I ran into the elevator and Peeta quickly followed right before the door closed. Shit.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Manda, I-." I cut him off and pushed him up against the wall.

"Save it. Your lucky I just don't kill you now." I spat at him through my tears. "I can't believe what you did!" the elevator came to a stop. He tried to run. I grabbed 2 knifes that were on the counter and pinned him back against the wall with one knife up to his neck and one knife on the back of his neck.

"I-I-I." I cut him off again.

"You what? You wanted to protect me? Well, you were wrong." I snapped.

"Oh shut up Manda! Dammit! Only one of us will survive so what does it matter?" he spit at me.

"I want to make it home, Peeta! Everyone dose except YOU!" I screamed at him.

"YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME? I DO! BUT I HAVE NOTHING WORTH LIVING IF YOU DIE!" He screamed. Was he telling the truth about what he said to Ceaser? I won't believe it. I raised the knife up to his cheek. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor starring up at Haymitch.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, MANDA!" he screamed at me.

"HE EMBARRACED ME INFRONT OF THE WHOLE CAPITOL!" I shouted back at him.

"HE MADE YOU LOOK IRRISISTABLE! NOW GO! I CANT STAND YOUR FACE!" He growled. Bitch. I ran off down the hall crying. I opened a door. It was the roof. I sat up there for hours. Crying. I ordered food and had them bring it up.

Peeta came up and sat next to me. "Haymitch made me do this. I had no say. It pains me to hurt you." He said. Now I felt horrible. I really do care about him.

"I am so sorry." I said. He turned to me.

"I never said my feelings weren't true. I've been thinking about the day I kissed you in the corner of our 2nd grade classroom and yesterday's kiss non-stop. You know what I said to my father that day in the 2nd grade? I said "one day, I want to marry that girl over there." Every time I see you, I think about it. When you come into the bakery I run in the back of the store. Every time I see you I say "damn! She's beautiful." You're the best thing that's EVER been in my life. I love your smile, I love your face, I love the way you're so confident in yourself. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. I love everything about you! I love you, Manda! I love you! I love you! I love you! I know were going to be put in the arena tomorrow but I felt like now was the best time to tell you. You make my world go round and-" I cut him off by my kiss. I felt the same way. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Every day. I wonder if I can have you to keep. And-." I cut him off again

"You do! I feel the exact same way about you. I-I love you, Peeta. With all my heart and tomorrow… I just don't know if I can do this. We're going to be put in an arena where we have to KILL each other!" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok. Just go get some sleep and don't think about it." He said. I didn't want to sleep alone. I put out my hand and batted my eyes. He smiled and accepted it. I lead him down to my room. We nestled down in my bed. This is the last night I will sleep in a comfortable bed. Before we drifted off to sleep, I had to ask him.

"Wait for me in the arena. Will fight together." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Sure, Manda."

I wake up with the other half of my bed empty. Cinna came in.

"Come one, Manda. Let's get you ready. You have an hour." Cinna said. He laid out a black spaghetti strap shirt and green pants. "I'll meet you at the arena." He left. I put on my clothes and walked down the hall to find Haymitch waiting for me.

"Any advice?" I asked.

"Be smart. Don't head foe the cornucopia. It's a bloodbath. Run. Find water source. Stay alive." He said. He walked me down to the parking lot. There was a hover craft to pick all the tributes up. Haymitch gave me a hug. "Good luck." He whispered in my ear. I walked toward the hovercraft and boarded. I sat in-between Clove and a district 4 tribute. Someone grabbed my arm and injected something. A tracking device. Clove tapped my arm and smiled. She mouthed. "Allies?"

"Is Cato ok with it?" I mouth back. She nodded so I nodded back and mouthed "Ok I'm in." she smiled. "Peeta?" She mouthed. I shrugged. I looked around the hovercraft. He was right text to Cato. They were talking so I think we're all in an alliance. The hovercraft landed and the guards rushed us inside a building. They opened a door and shoved me in. Bitch. Cinna was waiting for me. He handed me a jacket and snapped on my bottle cap pin.

"I found this on one of your outfits. I thought you might like it." He smiled.

"Thank you Cinna. For everything." I said giving him a hug.

"Good luck, Girl on Fire." He said. He motioned me to a cylinder tube. I stepped in ands it lifted me to the arena. The light blinded me for a second.

20

19

18

I looked around to find Peeta two people away from me.

17

16

He mouthed 'run' was he let in on the plan? I mouthed back 'follow me.'

15

14

13

12

I found Clove on the other side of me. She smiled and nodded. I nodded back.

11

10

9

8

7

6

I spot a dozen knifes and a bow. Their mine. I thought

5

4

3

2

1


	6. sixx

Peeta's POV:

I step off the plate and scoped the arena as far as the eye can see. I saw Clove killing district 4, Glimmer running after district 5 and Cato on top of some girl. I ran in Cloves direction.

"PEETA!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and I see Cato hovering over Manda with a knife to her throat. She has a bow, arrows, and a dozen knifes. I ran to Cato and Manda and I grab the knife from Cato's hand.

"Let her go, Cato." I started disgustedly. Before, we agreed to team up. I thought it was all of us including Manda. I guess not now.

He nodded. "No! I'll kill her!" He huffed. I punched his temple rally hard. He passed out again and pushed him off Manda. I kneel down to her.

"Go. Run. I'll find you later alright. I just need to get Cato to except you. That's Clove and my plan. Make sure we find you." I instructed. She nodded. She kissed me then hobbled off on her bad leg. Good thing Cato wasn't looking. I ran over to a tribute and speared them in the chest. Then I wiped the blood all over my hands and face as if I cut Manda. I ran back to Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. They killed at least 2 people each. Maybe 3.

"Cato! Come on! If you don't let Manda join, I'll kill you. Literally." Clove said holding a knife to his throat.

"Fine. Kill me. I don't care." He said. "You're too weak to kill me, Clove.

"Fine I guess we won't be having Manda in our pack. She turned to me. "Sorry Peeta." My heart sank. Now I'm stuck with them.

"What if I told you I knew where she is, Cato? Then you can killer right?" I lied.

"I like you're thinking, Lover Boy." He smiled then grabbed materials for our 'hunt' Clove pulled me over to the side.

"Are you really going to let him kill her?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"No. It'll give us a chance to find her." She nodded in agreement. I turned to everyone. "Let's move if you want to find shelter. We can find her in the morning. "I led the group north. I knew where Manda was but I won't lead them to her yet.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

After 7 more cannon fires I figure 11 tributes are dead. No one questions this. We just keep moving on.

"Let's stop here, Lover Boy. I'll set up the tents." Marvel said. I don't think he likes me that much but Clove and Glimmer do. Cato doesn't because I hit him. He just wants me as part of the team I guess. I don't care. I'll be leaving them tonight. Right after I take care of some business. Camps all set up.

"I'll take the first watch!" I say quickly. They all agree and fall to sleep.

It's been an hour I think everyone's asleep now. I unzipped Marvel's tent. Thank god Glimmer isn't in there with him. I grab my spear and stab him right in the heart. The cannon fires and then I run off. I wasn't sure where I was going. There all going to be PISSED. Who cares? Not me that's for sure. I found a nice cave and spent the night in there.

BOOM!

I cannon startled me awake. How long have I been sleeping? 14 dead within a day. New record. Its morning. I better get moving if I want to find Manda. I crawl out of the cave I see 3 pairs of feet. I look up and I see Cato, Clove and Glimmer.

"Where did you go, Lover boy? Once you're in the pack there's no going back." Glimmer said.

"Oh let him out guys. He obviously wants to be with Manda." Clove backed me up.

"No. Your helping we find Manda." Cato said. "Let's move." He poked me in the gut with the end of his spear. "You might want this back." He handed me the spear I struck Marvel with. Shit. They definitely knew and Glimmer was pissed at me. Great. I'm sure they'll kill me soon. We walked towards a stream and we saw movement. "IT'S HER! GO! GO! GO!" Cato screamed. Cato and Glimmer sprinted. Clove and I jogged behind. Manda fell to the ground. I started to break into a sprint.

"Cato! Cato stop!" I yelled. He got on top of her and slit her bad leg. I pushed Cato off of her ad held the spear up to his neck. "I don't want to be part of your career pack. I will kill you." I spat at him. "Now leave. The next time I see you, you'll be dead faster than you can scream cloves name." I pulled the spear away and he stomped away. Glimmer hit me but I was too focused on Manda who is unconscious.

"Manda! Manda! Oh my god! MANDA!" I screamed. I picked her up and carried her back to the cave. I set her down gently. I ripped off my shirt and wrapped it around her leg tightly. I'm ready for Cato. I'm not going down without a fight and I'll fight for Manda any day. I feel something on my forehead. Blood. My blood. I rip off part of my pants and wrap it around my head before I could pass out.

I hear a faint scream of my name growing louder. My eyes suddenly shoot open to see Manda hovering over my body.

"Peeta! Your awake!" she hugged me. I saw her leg. She must've taken the bandage off. "I thought you were dead! I woke up not too long ago." I couldn't speak. The sight of her leg was too unbearable. Not only was it twisted. The cut in her leg was deep and infected. I saw her look at my head and then my arm. "Peeta. What happened to you! Your head! Your arm!" she squealed quietly. My arm? I looked at my arm then vomited all I had in my stomach. It was a greenish yellow color along with the smell of blood. My head must be worse now. I pointed at Manda's leg.

"Oh. It hurts like hell. There's no way I can walk on it." She sighed.

"h-how are we supposed to hunt? Kill?" I stuttered quietly. She smiled.

"Either you can hunt or you can carry me around while I shoot." She said. I laughed. She laughed as well. I shook my head.

"I like the first one better, Manda." I whispered. "But let's first find a new place to hide out while your leg heels. Cato, Glimmer and Clove know where we are and-" she cut me off.

"They all hate us now? Even Glimmer and Clove? What happened to Marvel? How many people are dead?" she said confused. I picked her up.

"I'll tell you on the way to a new hide out." I said I walked out carrying Manda. "I killed Marvel. Glimmer now hates me and Clove is just following Cato. She's still on our side I think. 14 people are dead to my knowledge." She nodded. After about 2 miles of talking and walking, we come across another cave. Before we slide in, we get a parashoot.

"Sponsors!" she starts to scream but I cover her mouth.

"Shush! I'll get it. Slide in the cave." I snapped. She was startled. Then she crawled in the cage. I ran over to the parashoot, picked it up, and sprinted to the cave.

"Can I open it, Peeta?" She asked quietly. I nodded and quickly handed it to her. She opened it and in there was a jar. In that jar was healing cream.

"Peeta! We'll be fixed! If you're sober enough to watch this, thank you Haymitch!" she shouted quietly. I laughed. Even during the hunger games she can bring a smile to my face.

"You first. Let me put in on you." I said. She put her leg on my lap and I rubbed the cream on her cut. She moaned in relief.

"Now you." She says. I hand her the cream and she rubs it on my head and arm. It was painful but it was a good kind of pain. I lay down feeling as sick as ever. It was dark out anyways so we decided to sleep.

"Do you want me to take the first watch?" I asked hoping she would say no. she shook her head. The anthem played. District 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, and 10 tributes are dead. Including district 5 male and district 8 female. That's 16 people. Were down to the last 8 already!

"You look sick. Get some rest. I'll be fine. If anything happens, ill wake you" She said. I nodded and lied down. I fell asleep in a very comfortable cave.

"PEETA! WE GOTTA GO! NOW!" Manda screams in my ear. My eyes shot open. "They found us. Cato, Glimmer and Clove. Look." She pointed to my leg. A large deep cut covered my whole leg. The sword was left in my leg. I pulled it out.

"Tell me everything that happened." I ordered.

She rested her head on my chest. She was sobbing slightly. "Well I was watching the cave opening and I heard noised outside. I crawled out to check if it was someone who I could kill but there was nothing there. I crawl back inside and I see Cato, Clove and Glimmer. Cato looked at me and smiled. Then he lifted his sword and lodged it in your leg. He moved the sword all the way down to your toes. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Their camp is outside our cave so I climbed a tree and cut a tracker jacker nest down. It fell on glimmer and she just died from all the stings. I got 3 stings. I'm treating them though." She started to cry louder.

"Look at me. It's not your fault. God I'm sick of these games! I just want to get out and live forever with you in my arms." I said quietly. She smiled and kissed me. As we kissed I was wondering if this was real or not. I wrapped my leg up with the rest of my shirt.

"Let's move. Wait. I don't think either of us can walk." I said looking at our legs. The loudspeaker came on.

"Attention Tributes! We are having a special feast at sunset. You all need something. Some food and some medical help. Hope to see you there." Then the anthem played. Manda and I looked at each other simultaneously.

"No. You're not going. I'm not letting you." I said. She laughed.

"Of course I staying here. I'm going to gather berries." She said and she walked out. I started to feel tired. She came back in and handed me berries.

"What are these?" I asked. She smiled.

"I don't know. There edible though. I ate a few already. Eat up." She said. I took a few out of her hand and ate them. I knew exactly which berries they were. Before I could say anything else, I blacked out.


	7. Sevven

Manda's POV:

I feel absolutely terrible that I drugged Peeta. I had to if I was going to save him. I limped out of the cave and left for the cornucopia. I tripped and fell down a hill. "freaking leg" I whisper to myself. I hear something. _Fire_. I turn around and see that the forest is on fire. I sprint in the other direction then it hits the tree. _There aiming fireballs at me!_ I think. I keep sprinting till I get stuck in a corner. _Damn!_ The fireball hits my bad leg. I scream at the top of my lungs. I don't care if someone can hear me. I'm ready and armed. Another fireball is aimed in my direction. I jump into a stream and I screamed louder. _This is it. This is where I die. I die today._ I think. I get out of the stream and lay on the rocks. I pass out from the siring pain.

"_Manda. Manda_." Someone whispers my name. _Prim. Katniss._ That's who's whispering my name.

"PRIM! KATNISS!" I scream. They can't hear me. I'm at home. I'm standing in the corner of my room watching Prim and Katniss wake me up. My past self.

"Manda. Manda it's me. Wake up." Katniss says calmingly. Prim's crying her eyes out. "Prim, go in the other room while I talk to her." She says shooing her off.

"What happened?" my past self says sternly. I knew something bad was going to happen that day.

"It's father…" he started. I get up and push her against the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" I scream. She opens her mouth to try to explain what happened but I ran out. I remembered that I needed to be alone to get things in my mind straight. Suddenly I'm in the same room with myself. I was crying hard. Katniss came running in after me. She pulled me into a hug.

"It was a mining accident. The mines blew up. Mother's not taking it well. She's gone dead to the world. We gotta stick together now. Me you and Prim. You hear me?" she told me. I nodded and buried my face in her shoulder.

When I removed my head, I was back in the arena.

I spot movement in the tree. Rue.

"Rue. Rue I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered. She slowly stepped out from behind the tree.

"Are you going to the feast?" She asked me. I nodded. "Want to help me get mine stuff before Thresh does?" I smiled.

"I'll try. I fractured my foot and got a huge burn. Also a few cuts but I'll try" She helped me walk to the cornucopia. We got to the edge of the woods.

"Can you run? It's fine if you can." Rue asked me.

"Yeah I can. Now's my chance." I tuned to the cornucopia and sprinted. It hurt like hell but I worked through the pain. I got to the table and Clove pounced on me.

"CLOVE! What the hell are you doing!" I screamed in her ear. She covered my mouth.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I wanna team up with you. WE wanna team with you. I know you and Cato have your differences but we know you have a plan. Don't you?" I ripped her hand off my mouth.

"Why now? Why couldn't we team up in the first place?" I snapped. Cato came up behind her.

"Who cares? All we have to think about is killing Rue, Thresh, district 5, district 8 and Peeta. Got any plans?" Cato said. I stared at him weirdly.

"Scratch off Peeta and Rue. They're on my side. You kill them; I'll slit your throat when you're sleeping. Got it?" They nodded. "Now get off of me. I gotta get something." I get up and retrieve bag 12 and bag 11. "Come on. I gotta fix Peeta up." We all walked in Rue's direction. "RUE! Clove and Cato are on our side! Don't worry!" She popped out of the tree.

"Run!" she screamed. I turned around and saw Thresh running after us. We all ran but Rue was running slower than us. "MANDA! HELP!" I turned back to her and Thresh was on top of her. She had a rock in his hands. He lifted the rock and smashed her head. BOOM! I threw a knife at thresh and he collapsed to the floor. Cato stabbed him for good measure. BOOM! I fell to Rues body and began to sob. I haven't even known her for a day and she's dead!

"NO! RUE! RUE!" I screamed. I never felt this way about anyone's death in here EVER.

"Let's get her out of here." Cato suggested. They both lifted be into the air. I was still carrying district 11's bag along with mine. I looked back and saw the bloody rock. I cried harder.

"Manda? Can you tell us where your hide out is?" Clove asked. Before I could answer, an announcement came on.

"Attention tributes. We are allowing 2 tributes to win the games this year. They must be from the same district though. God luck to you all." Anthem. Out. I looked up at Cato and Clove. They looked at each other; then me.

"Should we stay together till the end?" I asked hoping they would say no. I wasn't too fond of this idea teaming up with them. It was silent for a minute.

"I think we should." Clove said. Cato agreed. They put me down and we kept walking. Cato grabbed me a stick to use as a cane.

"Here we are!" I pointed to the cave. "Let me walk in first. Explain to Peeta the situation. I'll tell you when to come in okay?" they nodded. I walked in the cave and Peeta turned around. Armed with a spear.

"Manda! Thank god you're alive! I- I thought I-" I cut him off with a peck on his lips.

"I'm here now, Peeta! And I got 2 surprises for you!" I said. He looked at me confused. Then he smiled.

"I've got your medicine." I said. His smile faded.

"Dammit Manda! You said you wouldn't go! Don't EVER lie to me!" he pulled me in close. "You scared me. I didn't wanna lose you. Not now."

I smiled. "I won't. I promise. And second, before you freak out, I have to tell you, they need help." I said.

"Who needs help?" he said flatly. I can tell he's not going to be happy.

"Come on in guys!" I yelled out to Clove and Cato. They came in and dropped there weapons at their feet.

"Uhh what the hell are they doing here?" he snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Were here because we don't know what to do, Lover boy." Cato snapped back at him. Peeta tried to get up and attack him but he just lost more blood. Cato chuckled.

I took out the district 12 bag an opened it up. "Peeta let me get this stuff on you. You need it." He nodded and I lathered his leg. It was the first time I noticed that he was almost half naked. He only had half of his pants on and his underwear. Damn he looked hot. His body was also feeling hot as well. And I don't just mean temperature. It was getting dark out and I offered to take the first shift. I stayed up half the night then I decided to wake up Clove. There's no way I'm letting Cato stay up by himself. I can't trust him enough yet. I lay in Peeta's arms.

By the time I woke up, everyone else was already awake. First thing I did was check Peeta's cut. I haven't really noticed but it's like I can hear Haymitch's voice in the back of my head saying 'Keep up the good work. Keep playing along.' I'm not playing along with Peeta though. Well. At least I don't think I am. I put more cream on his cut since it didn't heal at all.

"We gotta go kill District 5 and District 8 before she kills anyone of us. Any volunteers?" Clove suggested. Cato shot up.

"I'll go. I'll need someone to back me up though." He said looking at Clove.

"I'll come. Manda, you stay with Peeta and hunt a bit. If we don't get them both, we'll come back at sunset. Alright?" Clove instructed. I nodded and looked at Peeta who was smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. He's faking sadly. I pulled off a smile. Cato and Clove left.

"I'm going to hunt. Be armed." I said flatly to him. He nodded and I ran- well half ran, half limped- out with tears rolling down my face. He screamed my name several times then ran after me. I ran faster. I guess he knew something was up but I just kept running until he gave up. I guess I just needed to get things together by myself before talking to anyone. I shot a deer, a bird, and 2 squirrels with all my frustration. I even gathered berries. Blue berries and _nightlock_. Nightlock is a poisonous berry that kills you on the spot. I grabbed them just in case someone pisses me off or I spot District 8 or District 5. I put them in my pocket for safe keeping. _How can I be in love with him! This is all a lie! I CANT keep living a lie. I'm going to go insane._ I thought to myself. I want to shoot some more. I hear footsteps out of my left ear. I turn to the left and I see District 8 running. I shot at him and he collapsed. BOOM! _I feel relieved._ I thought. I walked back to the cave lugging my kill behind my feet, cleaning up my footsteps. I see Peeta running out of the cave in my direction.

"Manda! I thought you died! Don't leave without me again!" he yelled and hugged me tightly. I dropped my entire kill and hugged him back. In his arms I felt at home, with Terrence, Prim, and Mother. I wonder if they are watching this. Being brave for me. For Prim. Peeta pulls back from the hug and plants a kiss on my lips. I never want this moment to end. My mind switches from Peeta to Terrence. I wonder how he's taking this. He's watching me being sentenced to death and fall for the boy with bread. I pulled away and saw that tears were running down his face. I wipe the tears from his face. I'm not sure why he's crying. I'm not the one who's faking. At least I don't think I am.

"We're going home, Peeta. I'll make sure of it." I assured him. He nodded. He helps me carry my kill into the cave. BOOM! The cannon sound. Cato and Clove must've killed District 5. They should be coming back soon. I put more cream on Peeta's cut while Cato and Clove make it in the cave.

"Our alliance is over now I guess. May the odds be ever in your favor!" I said smiling. They smile back.

"Fair enough." Cato says as he launches towards me. Knocking me to the ground. I manage to get up before he can do it again.

"MANDA! RUN! I'll hold them off!" Peeta yells. I grab his wrist.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you! Now come on!" I said pulling him as I run. We sprint to the cornucopia with Cato and Clove charging behind us. I looked past them and saw mutations running after them.

"PEETA! FASTER!" I scream in terror. I pushed harder. Peeta got ahead of me. He jumped on the cornucopia.

"MANDA!" he yelled, sticking out his hand. "GRAB MY HAND!" and I do. He lifts me up on the cornucopia. I see in the distance Clove getting torn apart by the mutts.

"CATO! CATOO!" she screams. He tried to help her but there's nothing he can do.

BOOM!


	8. Eightt

Peeta's POV:

BOOM! _3 left. One more to kill._ Everything goes black. Then I see white. I'm walking down a long road. I looked to the left and saw all my memories. Out of the arena and in the arena. Most of them were of Manda. Some were of my mom abusing my father, my brothers and I. on the right I see all the dead tributes waving at me. Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, Thresh. All 20 tributes. In front of me I see Manda telling me to come to her.

"Manda! Where am I? Where are _we?_! Am I dreaming or is this real life?" I threw a bunch of questions at her. She didn't answer a single one. She whispers my name repeatedly. Out of nowhere, Cato and Clove run at her knocking her down. They lift the knife up to the sky and plunge it into her heart repeatedly. I start sprinting at them. I knock them off her and take the knife out from her chest. I start stabbing them in the heart. _I'm turning into an animal. _I sat by their lifeless bodies and cried.

When I whipped my eyes, I was back in the arena looking at Manda. She collapses. I rush over to her aid wondering what the hell is going on with her. Her eyes are wide open. She's mumbling something but I can't quite catch it.

I shake her. "Manda! What happened!" I said calmly to her. She kept mumbling. Then out of nowhere, she grabbed my shoulders.

"BEHIND YOU." She said as clear as day. I turn around and Cato was inches away from my face charging at me with a spear. He was just about to launch it in my chest when I feel pushing on my shoulders. Then a scream that kept getting louder and louder.

"PEETA! PEETA!" my eyes shot open. Manda caught my gaze. She looks relieved. _I guess it was just a dream. But why am I the one who is passed out?_ I try to figure out what happened on my own but I decide I am oblivious to my surrounding. She was crying, freaking out, and twitching on the ground at the same time.

"M-Manda. W-what happened One moment I was in white clouds looking at my past and I watched you die! Then next thing I knew, I almost got killed by Cato! What's going on!" I questioned. I couldn't think straight. I think I was mumbling until she got herself together to actually speak.

"Peeta! You died!" she hugged me tightly. "It wasn't Clove who died. She's still with us. I Cato revived you surprisingly and wrapped up what's left of your leg. You lost so much blood. That cannon was for you. Not Clove." Tears were streaming down my face. _I died? Cato revived me? MY LEG! I'm alive. That's all that matters._ I looked at my leg nub. My thigh down to my toes is gone. My left leg to be precise. I slapped my forehead in disappointment.

"How did Clove survive?" I asked. I looked over at Cato who was helping Clove get up. Her body was surrounded by a large pool of blood. I gaged at the sight.

"While you were… dead… I shot a bunch of my arrows at the mutts. Cato was a wreck. I was crying- yeah crying- and when she was safe Cato came to his senses and saved you. Cloves arm was bitten off by a mutt. That's how you lost your leg. You don't know how relieved I am right now." She said hyperventilating. I was still a bit fuzzy. I didn't know how to calm her down because I was freaking out as well. _I died today._ I thought. Not many people can say that. I'm so proud of myself. _I'm alive!_ My mind switched from happiness to sorrow. _My whole leg is gone! NOTHING. Will ever be the same about me. I'll be known as 'Peeta Mellark. The boy who lost his leg and loves Manda'. _I don't want to be known for that. I want to be known for my heart.

"So were still in alliance with them? How are we going to kill them now?" I asked. I was calming down. She wasn't at all. I scared her pretty good. I just can't put together how I died.

"Yes we are and were not. I have a plan." She said half smiling. She pulled out the berries. My eyes widened. _We're killing are selves off._

"What are you doing!" I shouted. Cato came up behind us carrying Clove who was missing an arm

"We're all going to die." Cato said nonchalantly. I was confused. _I just died! I don't wanna die again! _I thought. I kept it to myself because the alliance would defiantly be over.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked Manda. She smiled.

"To show the capitol that they don't own us. And because… I love you, Peeta. We'll have a better life away from here. Up there." I smiled. We all took a few berries.

I chuckled a little. "What do I have left to lose?" I asked. I knew the answers. _Manda, my brothers, my father, the moment when my father throws my bitch of a mother out of our family, the bakery, my best friend, Delly. Everything I love will be gone. _They all fake smiled. They were going to defy the capitol and lose their families. I couldn't stand up obviously so we all sat on the ground so I wouldn't feel left out when we die.

"On the count of three." Clove said. Cato kissed her on the lips. I kissed Manda several times before starting the countdown.

"One."

"Two."

"Thr-" the speaker cut us off.

"STOP! DISTRICTS OF PANEM. I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE 74th HUNGER GAMES. MANDA EVERDEEN, PEETA MELLARK CA-" he didn't finish. I look over and Cato and Clove who were lying on the ground.

Dead.

It was too late for Cato and Clove thought. The berries were already in their mouths and they swallowed.

BOOM.

BOOM.

Only Manda and I are going home. And I am thankful for that.


	9. Niinee

Manda's POV:

We won. Peeta and I survived.

"We get to go home, Peeta!" I started to cry happy tears. He was crying too. He was in pain. Bleeding again I helped him up so we could get on the hovercraft. We were lifted up into the hovercraft and Peeta collapsed.

"HE'S ABOUT TO DIE!" I started to go mutt. Attacking anyone who would touch me or Peeta. Then everything went fuzzy as if I was about to die. Fuzzier and Fuzzier until everything goes black.

I wake up on a metal table in a small white room. No soul. No windows. I was naked. Many questions crossed my mind. 'How long have I been out?' '_Where am I?' _ _'How's Peeta?'_ _'Does Haymitch approve my actions?_ Haymitch and I have a special connection. I had a feeling of what and when to do things. My actions were for love so I didn't have a problem kissing Peeta at all. I just knew when to do them. I didn't know it till now. I rethought everything that happened in the arena. Killing Thresh, Thresh killing Rue, Cato and Clove eating the berries, helping Peeta, the tracker jackers. I can still feel the venom churning inside me. Trying to find a way out of my system. We were all just children fighting to get home! Trust me, I most defiantly did not want to kill or hurt anyone. I just wanted to get home and live my life again. NOTHING will ever be the same though. I'm too traumatized to forget this. The only thing that will be the same from before the games is my feelings for Peeta. The door opened and Haymitch's body appeared.

"How did I do? How long have I been out? Where is he? What happened?" I said impatiently. I tried to get up from the table but I was latched down to it just in case I went insane again.

"You were perfect. Both of you. You both had a lot to fight for. Also, Snow is mad. That berry thing you got going there? Well there mad. There all mad. Seneca is being put on trial. You guys started something, BIG. There's no backing out of this now. Peeta is getting work done you've been out for 4 days." He explained. I still couldn't sort out things.

"Did they believe me? When can I see him?" I asked. Rage was filling up my body. I instantly calmed down when I saw the smile on Haymitch's face.

"Of course. Everyone knew that you did this whole act out of love. For Peeta, well, it wasn't an act. And I didn't look like an act for you either, Hun. You're having a little 'reunion' with him on Caesar's show." He said, walking out of the room.

"Ok. I just want to see him." I stated. There's no other person I want to see.

"I know. Patents my darling." He left the room. _Damn he's good. _The door opened again and my body became unattached from the table. _Cinna_. I ran up to him and we embraced.

"I missed you, Girl on Fire." He said pulling away from our embrace. "We got to get to work. Your interview is in an hour. You will meet with Octavia and the others in the room next door so they can clean you up, then you'll come back here to me for clothing, hair, and make-up. Deal?" He said quickly. I could barely follow. I just nodded. I ran across the hall to my prep team.

"Manda! We're so glad you're here!" Venia squealed. I am so happy to see them. As stupid as they are they are great people.

"Me too, Venia!" I said smiling. They all smiled back.

"Let's get to work, girl" Flavius said cheerfully. He patted the chair in front of him. I sat down and the terror begun. My leg and arm hair is being ripped out of my body. My hair which is in knots is being ripped out of my scalp by the harmful brush. Every inch of my naked body is being covered with an oily substance.

"There. Finished! You look good again!" Octavia squealed. I rolled my eyes. They must think that everyone has to be perfect. They kicked me out of the room and I went back into the room with Cinna.

He handed me something. "Here, put this on. You'll look beautiful. Trust me." I nod and strip down. I slip on a gorgeous dress. It's pretty normal for a dress from the capitol. I wonder what Peeta's going to look like. He only has 1 leg.

"How does this look, Cinna?" I said twirling. "I cannot believe there's no fire girl twist." I laughed

He shook his head. "Haymitch instructed me to 'girly' you up. No more fire this time arround." My mouth fell open.

"That sucks. And to think I was actually starting to like the flames!" I said joking around. We both know I hate flames near my body. He chuckled.

He pulled me into a hug. "I know, baby girl. I want the flames back too. I gave you _that _image." He smiled. "Now let me do your makeup." He put white eye shadow and curls on the end of my eyes with black pencil. Eyeliner, Mascara, Bright red lip stick. Then on to the hair. He curled my hair perfectly. No stray hairs left at all. I looked and felt beautiful for once. Haymitch came in the room rudely.

"It's almost time, Manda." Haymitch said without confidence.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. You've got me and Peeta out there beating our butts to save all of our asses. Plus, Al of my feeling were true! I justg know what you want me to do and when you want me to do it" I said.

Haymitch smiled a little. "You better be telling me the truth, girl, or I'll kill you before Snow can. Got it?" He threatened me.

"Only if you're not drunk by the end of the night, Haymitch." I replied laughing. He stomped out of the room.

"30 seconds till Showtime, girl on fire!" Cinna squealed in excitement. I was excited a bit too. I get to see Peeta again! I thought.

5

4

3

2

1

Ceaser starts the show off by introducing the guests for tonight and joking around with the audience. Then were introduced to the stage.

"Manda Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" The crowd goes insane. More insane then I was in the hovercraft on the day we won. Then I saw him. Dressed in a black suit and white tie. I immediately smiled. He looked extremely handsome and another normal piece of clothing from the capitol. I started to walk fast. Then my walk broke into a run. I leaped into his arms. We crashed to the floor. Shit. I forgot about his leg!. I looked down. There were two legs there! Was I dreaming about that whole leg thing? Am I still a bit fuzzy from being passed out for a few days? That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I'm reunited with him again.

"I guess you didn't know about my leg, Manda." Peeta said laughing. "They gave me an artificial leg." What an idiot I am! I should've known that they would give him a fake leg!

"It's great that you can walk again, Peeta!" I said helping him up. They only had one seat so I sat on his lap cradle style. He was actually pretty comfortable for a guy with only one real leg. Ceaser started the interview.

"So! Peeta, when Manda pulled out the berries, what were you thinking?" he asked. I kind of figured he would ask something like that.

"I thought was she going to commit suicide for me? Was she going to make Cato and Clove eat it and then she eat it herself so I could live? I just couldn't believe that I was thinking like that but I was. I just couldn't live without seeing your face every day, Manda." He kissed my lips. The crowd was in 'awh' His lips were soft and gentile. When he pulled away, I wanted more. A thousand more. A lifetime more. Ceaser continued.

"That brings tears in my eyes, Peeta. Manda, you achieved your sister's promise. How do you feel?" I felt pretty sick about this whole thing. But I had to answer right.

"I feel amazing. I kept my sister's promise, I got to live, and most of all, I got to keep the most important thing in my life." I turned to Peeta. "You." I said smiling. I was dead ass too. I knew Haymitch would want me to throw something about Peeta in almost everything I say. I leaned into his ear to whisper something.

"You look great, Peeta." Then I kissed his cheek. I can tell he enjoyed by the expression on his face. I looked at Ceaser who was tearing up.

"You guys are so cute. I just have one more question for Manda." Ceaser said smiling. Such a sweet man. I smiled back at him.

"Shoot your question." I said.

"What are you going to do with him now that you have him?" He said referring to Peeta. I haven't really thought about this. Would we go back to our regular lives? Would we live our lives together? Would we grow apart? So many questions ran through my head. I seriously didn't know how to respond. I finally thought of something after 30 more seconds of thinking.

"Ceaser, since kids are watching, I can't say. Sorry!" I said smiling at Peeta. He looked shocked, happy and embarrassed. He looked at the ground and blushed. Everyone in the audience and Ceaser started to laugh. The buzzer sounded signifying the end of our interview.

"It's been a pleasure interviewing you two! See you at the crowning." He turned to the crowd. "Give a big round of applause for the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" the crowd went crazy. Peeta and I stood up and waved to the crowd. After a minute, we walked off and headed straight back to our old training center floor. I ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. Peeta walked in after me laughing.

"What! I'm tired!" I defended myself. He shook his head.

"Not that, Manda. What you said on the interview. You were lying. Weren't you?" he asked. I was… kind of.

"I was being pressured! I didn't know what to say! The only thing I though was that which is perverted. I don't want do give that up yet. I'm only 16. Also I don't want to bring a child into this world. Not now. Not ever." I said seriously. Peeta's smile lessened. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but Haymitch barged in with Effie.

"You guys did terrific! Now it's time for the crowning!" Effie said cheerfully. She is just naturally peppy while Haymitch is depressed all the time.

"When do we get to go home?" Peeta demanded. I totally forgot about home. I've only been awake for a day, and with prepping, and interview, I didn't have time to think about that.

Haymitch stepped in. "We will be on the train going home after the crowning." Peeta was relieved. The closer I get to home the farther I get from understanding my future and the position I'm in. Peeta and Terrence. Terrence and Peeta. The two guys in my life that I love. That's what's going through my mind.

"Let's go then!" Peeta said. "Let's get it over with!" I shot up and ran to the elevator. Everyone followed me in a slow manner. That made me pissed and they knew it. We rode down and went to President Snow's mansion. Apparently we have to stand on a balcony so the Capitols' people can see us. I like privacy better but it's not my mansion. We walk in and Snow was waiting for us at the door which is weird since we didn't even knock on the door.

"Hello, Manda and Peeta. Welcome to my house! Come on upstairs to the balcony so we can get you two ho me." Snow said smiling. Peeta and I followed him upstairs. I was attached to Peeta's arm. I was a bit nervous what will Snow say. I know he's pissed. He knows I know he's pissed. He opened the door to the balcony. The crowd was screaming our names 'PEETA!' 'MANDA!' over and over again. I wouldn't be surprised if we had a fan club. I smiled and waved. Peeta used his free hand to wave as well. Snow got the crown and placed it on my head.

"There's only one crown. I think I should give it to you since you did that _wonderful_ thing in the arena." Snow said sarcastically. I smiled and ripped the crown off my head. I snapped it in half and handed part of it to Peeta.

"There. Now you're not picking favorites, Snow." A fake smile crept up on my face. His face turned red with rage. Snow turned to the crowd in annoyance.

He grabbed our hands with the half crown in them and raised them high in the sky. "I GIVE YOU THE VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!"


End file.
